The True Lord of the Lightning
by Eve-the-Charlotte
Summary: The 50-word drabble now infecting Static Shock.  Hotstreak/Static, or Francis/Virgil if you prefer.  M for sexiness and swearing.


_The True Lord of the Lightning _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairings: Francis/Virgil and others.

Fandoms: Primarily Static Shock, but dabbles in Justice League, Teen Titans, Legion of Super Heroes, and others.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back and the words here that pour unceasingly from my brain.

Back to Static Shock with the 50-word drabble. Yahoo!

(BangDoesn'tKillPeopleBulletsDo)

_Wolf_

The red-haired man grinned wolfishly as he saw his prey speeding by on an electrified trashcan lid. _Oh, little red riding hood, my, are you looking good. . ._

_Dakota_

"Frankie, there's no black people here, or Asian people, or Hispanic people, or even Native American people."

"I know, fucked up, right?"

_Bitch_

"What did you just call me," Virgil shouted at his equally angry lover, "that's it, you pyro fool, out of my bed! Now!"

_Burn_

Francis and Virgil both wondered why they put up with one another. Then their lips met and their bodies began to burn and they knew, in that briefest glimmer of a moment, why.

_YouTube_

Luke Yotowski, better known as Ferret, turned from the scene of Hotstreak mauling, er, kissing Static and asked his geeky beau, "You goin' to help ya friend?"

"As soon as I get this up on YouTube."

_Weather_

Francis Stone and Virgil Hawkins were trying desperately to stay out of the sudden downpour during their class field trip to Jump City when a man on top of Titans Tower shouted, "I am the Lord of the Lightning," caused Virgil to jump Scooby-Doo style into Francis's arms.

_Bad_

One drunken night of karaoke, believed to be Japanese for "off-key singing asshole," led to Shiv, Static, and Ferret singing to their respective lovers, "Shot through the heart and you're to blame, darling, you give love a bad name!"

_Bond_

"Bond's the name, James Bond," Francis drawled out seductively as he approached Virgil wearing a sexy black dress and a blonde wig.

_Sleep_

Virgil quietly snuggled closer to his lover, who was lost in drunken dreams and still a god in Virgil's eyes.

_Funyun_

Virgil now knew what love was as he dragged his boyfriend away from Slipstream, because the two would otherwise start a fist fight over the last bag of Funyuns.

_Babysitter_

"I don't know, Frankie. What if we shouldn't have left Cam and Helena alone?"

"Relax, Virg, Evelynn's totally trustworthy and Jack Ryder is a nice, professional man. What could go wrong?"

_Wound_

Francis internally sighed as he bandaged up another knife wound of his husband's. If only things were different.

_Summer_

"Off the bed."

"What the fuck, babe, I didn't even do shit this time!"

"You didn't, but there's a damn heat wave going on, and you aren't helping any."

Francis grumbled as he acquiesced.

_Fight_

As Wade hit Francis clear in the face, the crowd beginning to gather around chanted "Fight, fight, fight." F-Stop would have, had not seen the hurt look on Hawkins's face which made the unstoppable F-Stop, for once, stop.

_Twins_

"Daddy, Helena's hitting me!" "Daddy, I did not!" "Daddy, Helena set Mr. Fluffles on fire!" "Daddy, Cameron blew up the toaster!" "Daddy!" "Daddy!" Francis sighed as he put down his beer. No matter how much he loved his children, he dearly wished Virgil hadn't had two at once.

_Life_

Francis felt the shared life he and Virgil had pass before his eyes as Virgil, his lover dear, say "yes," before the electric meta-human interrupted the fire-starter's trip down memory road with the response of, "you going to kiss me or not, handsome?"

_Bruise_

Francis smiled pleasantly as Virgil ranted that he couldn't hide a hickey that high up on his neck.

_Sixteen_

Virgil smiled as he blew out his sixteen birthday candles as he saw his lover watch from the window.

_Underground_

Francis smirked as Virgil demanded how Francis knew Virgil was Static, only to interrupt with, "Babe, you know nothing escapes the underground's notice, right?"

_Jewel_

Ten-year-old Francis Stone didn't like Richard Foley at all. The blonde bitch stole the pretty black boy with glittering jewel eyes away from Frankie.

_Mail_

"You've got mail," and the clicking of the computer were the last sounds Virgil heard before he was assaulted by pictures of Francis "Hotstreak" Stone in all his naked glory.

_Curtains_

"For the last fucking time, Virgil, we don't need curtains!"

"Do too."

_Lord_

Francis watched as Virgil danced like a fool in a thunderstorm, arms spread wide and tongue out to catch the falling raindrops. As lightning burst in the background, Francis recalled an early memory and whispered almost inaudibly, "You're the true Lord of the Lightning, Virgil."

_Boy_

"Congratulations, Mr. Stone, you have a healthy baby boy. . ."

_Surprise_

". . . And a healthy baby girl too," M'gann M'orzz said with a cheerful smile, which did not diminish in the slightest when Francis Stone fainted dead away.

_Coffee_

"Coffee," Francis mumbled as he staggered into the kitchen of the Hawkins residence at noon on a bright, sunny Saturday morning. Virgil sighed as he made another mug for his boyfriend, muttering, "The things I do for love. . ."

_Buccaneer_

Raven sensed rather than saw the outfits Hotstreak and Static were wearing. Honestly, did everyone around here like Pirates of the Caribbean or did they assume that Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner were screwing each other?

_Doctor_

"Relax," Francis said, smirking at Virgil in a sexy nurse uniform, "I'm a doctor."

_Satellite_

"No more Eurovision for you," Virgil muttered as he heard Francis screech out what was supposed to be the song "Satellite."

_Love_

"_Eik is lief vir jou_," Francis whispered to Virgil. Virgil smiled and replied, "_Is breá liom t__ú__ maith le_."

_Dream_

In dreamland, Francis and Virgil were alive and in love and enjoying their happily ever after. As Francis was cradling the phone as Virgil had hung up on him in rage, Francis wished he was still asleep.

_Torn_

Virgil could never leave the city unprotected, but he loved Francis too much stay. Truly, Mr. Hawkins was torn.

_Pringles_

"Frankie, Pringles please," Virgil ordered with a snap of his fingers to his husband who was still in the doghouse from their last fight.

"Yes, Master," Francis answered, in hopes of appeasing Virgil; seriously, all he had said was that maybe Virgil should lay off the Pringles.

_Thirty-four_

"Sixteen-twenty-thirty-_four_, Virgil, babe, we're rich," Francis shouted, holding up his winning lottery ticket.

_Babe_

Virgil rolled his eyes, smiling ever so slightly as Francis called him by that semi-irritating, but recently more charming nickname "babe" yet again.

_Paralyzed_

Francis stared with his pulse starting to race and palms sweating and mouth going dry as his utterly sexy fiancée sang, "I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you. . ."

_Dreads_

Francis listened patiently as Virgil ranted and raved about his bro Richie being uncool and shaving off his dreads, before interrupting to tell Virgil that he thought up the perfect plan for revenge. Hey, Francis liked Virgil's dreadlock's too, ya know?

_Stem_

"Why," was Francis's question when Virgil told him that he had been trying to tie cherry stems into knots all day and still could not accomplish his goal.

_Question_

"What are you talkin' 'bout, babe," Francis questioned, before the redhead ended up with Gatorade being poured onto his head.

_Bored_

"Frankie, I'm bored; entertain me," Virgil whined. Francis grinned lecherously as Virgil began to doubt his choice of wording was that appropriate.

_Bed_

"Damn, babe, you're a tiger in bed," Francis muttered breathlessly as Virgil smiled at him like the cat that caught the cream.

_Snuggle_

Hotstreak snorted as Static subconsciously snuggled into his side. Seriously, if they weren't stuck on this goddamn island together, Hotstreak would've smacked the fool.

_Stare_

As Francis and Virgil walked through the store holding hands with each other and the kids, people around them gasped and whispered to one another until Francis asked loudly, "You guys done staring yet?"

_Sweet_

"Two orders of sweet and sour chicken coming right up," the waiter replied to the two gentlemen, Francis Stone and Virgil Hawkins, holding hands in the corner booth.

_Pot_

Francis grinned widely as Virgil ranted about the dangers of marijuana use as the hero found the hoodlum's stash. "Relax, Virgil, babe, it's Pot Appreciation Day."

_Scout_

Virgil Hawkins smirked as he watched Francis Stone, local bully and now meta-human menace extraordinaire, grudgingly handed the Girl Scouts money for a box of Samoas.

"Not a word, Hawkins, not a word."

"I wasn't going to say a thing."

_Down_

Francis sang softly under his breath as he sat in his cold dark prison cell, after Static, no, Virgil hauled his ass to jail yet again, "I'm going down in flames. . ."

_Wine_

Virgil tapped his foot as Francis stammered out his explanation for the empty wine bottles around the apartment before calling the fire-starter on his bullshit.

"Francis, I checked for obscure holidays, and Wine Appreciation Day is not today."

_Watch_

Nine-year-old Francis Stone shouted to his little admirer, Virgil Hawkins, "Watch this," as he did a trick on the monkey bars. Cute little Virgil even head Frankie's hand as they waited for the ambulance to patch up Francis's broken arm.

_Night_

The white man and his smaller dark-skinned lover swayed together as the red-head sang, "We're running with the shadows of the night, so baby take my hand, it'll be all right. . ."

(BangDoesn'tKillPeopleBulletsDo)

Read and review!


End file.
